particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Luthori Vision
42,042|Ideology = Overall: *Socialism *Liberalism |Political position = Centre Left to Left Wing|Affiliation = -Internationalists -British Particracy Alliance |Colour = "Red"|Seats1 Title = Seats in the Diet|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Seats in Local Assemblies|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Local Councillors|Seats3 = |Website = www.Luthorivision.lu|politics = Politics of Luthori|political parties = Political Parties of Luthori|elections = Elections in Luthori}} The Luthori Vision (LV) is a political party operating in the Holy Luthori Empire. The Party was originally formed by Daly Elliston, Billie James, Ashley Andrews and James Smith on May 3926, however after a revolt lead by the Deputy Leader Toby Fallon, the party was re-branded. The party motto is "A Vision of a free society" however it also uses "A New type of Politics" during campaigns. With the majority of MDs (Member of Diet) backing Mr Fallon, he was elected leader and Daly Elliston stood down as party leader. Policies The Luthori Vision (LV) invests in the rights of an individual to be free from government or corporate intrusion. The party believes that large entities should be acting "behind the scenes," but should be regulated to act in the best interests of the individual citizen. Luthori Vision (LV) believes in a government or corporations that operate in the background, but can provide useful services or benefits to the citizens should they be necessary. Under the party's ideal state, people would have a choice between government and corporation-controlled healthcare, education, pensions, etc. Luthori Vision (LV) is rather strict on labour laws, and would require workplaces to maintain a federally decided standard of safety and benefits. The party's ideal policies would require able-bodied, non-retired, and non-homeless people to be working except in certain circumstances to be eligible for certain benefits, a policy which would be enforced on both corporations and the government. Luthori Vision believes in nationalization of companies and services, but will have exception in some cases (E.g Health and Schooling). The Luthori Vision party feels that the nation has lost most of its identity with everything being private as its deemed "cheaper". Party Leaders To date, The Luthori Vision Party has only has only had two leaders. The Party was formed by Daly Elliston, Billie James, Ashley Andrews and James Smith on May 3926 -Brown Colour represent people whom served under the Imperial Party. Electoral History Parliamentary Elections Party Infrastructure Party Leader: Toby Fallon Deputy Leader: Ashley Little Party Chairman: Ashley Andrews Party Vice Chairman; James Smith Treasurer: Shanelle Hamm Political Compass Luthori Vision Party was originally a Far right Party under Daly Elliston (The Party was also known as the Imperial Party). After the February 3931 Revolt, the party adopted a more of a left wing view on things. The Luthori Vision MDs hated the other the right wing parties and happily supported the shift put forward by Ashley Little and Toby Fallon. They are also more on the libertarianism side of things in terms of authoritarianism and libertarianism, However does incorporating views from both sides of the spectrum. Economic: -4.13 Social Libertarian/Authoritarian: -2.92